


Green Implications

by RevelingLabyrinth



Series: The Daily Antics of the Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm Not Apologizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevelingLabyrinth/pseuds/RevelingLabyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been wondering if Bruce turns green in other situations as well. Fun time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. It's been a while, but it's finally here!

“Have you ever orgasm after… well Hulk came around, does he come out and take the pleasure away from you? You know your stamina could rival Capsicle’s and Big Thunder’s… not that I would know, which I wouldn’t mind knowing, but I don’t. Well, Capsicle’s I don’t, anyway.” Tony has been calling Thor “Big Thunder” ever since last night. Bruce has been trying, unsuccessfully, not to think on why that is. Bruce also wondered how long Tony was thinking about this, for it to be blurted out while they were both working on their respective projects.

“I don’t think it’s something worth finding out.” Bruce replied, not really paying attention to what Tony was saying.

“Of course it is. All in the name of science! I’ll even help you out.”

“That’s… that’s definitely not happening.”

“Why not? I know you’re attracted to me, I mean, who isn’t? We can do it on your floor, just in case you lose it, like, positively. Let. Go. You need it. I can see you’re more wound up than when you first got to New York.” Tony wasn’t going to let this go. Bruce has been dodging every one of his advances and he understood the why of it. Yet, that certainly wasn’t enough reason to call it quits.

“Well that’s a given. It wasn’t long ago that New York was invaded by aliens. Not to mention S.H.E.I.L.D. is basically right around the corner, waiting for me to sneeze SoHo into the ground.” Bruce said sardonically. Disparaging himself for the umpteenth time.

“Um for the record, they never lost sight of you and—” Bruce gave him a glare that looked a light tinge of green, “ _and_ S.H.E.I.L.D. can’t penetrate the Avenger’s Tower, because, hello. I built it.” Tony said quickly.

“Didn’t Coulson get through the Tower and find you, no less, with your entire tech fully operational?” Bruce rubbed the grin off of his face subconsciously, as if feeling amusement wasn’t something he had any right to feel.

Tony looked affronted, “That was an indecisive security breach on JARVIS’ part. Anyways, stop sweating the minor details and let’s see if you can orgasm even though you have a big green rage monster to keep at bay. Hey, do you get green balls instead of blu—”

“ _Tony_. Enough.”

“Hey, it’s a valid question.”

“A lewd, unnecessary one.”

“A question nonetheless, so answer it.”

“Ah… uh… I never, really… that’s none of your concern.”

“Oh Brucey,” Tony cooed, pointing the screwdriver at his friend to emphasize his point,  “that’s where you’re wrong. I am very concerned. As your fellow science bro and fellow Avenger, I must renew your sex life and alleviate your green balls. We’re _avenging_ your sex life. This is an important mission. And lucky for you—if I weren’t human—I would be a sex god, as you pointed out, might I add. You’re in good hands. So let’s get busy and sticky and all those other good stuff.”

“This isn’t romantic at all…” Bruce sighed. He knew Tony could be obnoxious at times, but this definitely took the cake. He tried to go back to the project he was working on before this whole conversation started.

“You want me to be romantic? I can be romantic…” Tony got up from his lab chair, discarding the screw driver as he got closer.

“That is not—” Bruce was saying, turning around irritably. He didn’t mean it that way, but Tony took it the way that suited him best.

Before Bruce could tell Tony to stop his shenanigans, Tony’s lips were on his. He made a surprised sound half thinking that Tony wasn’t going to try anything.

It didn’t take Tony long, this time, to make Bruce respond in kind. It seemed a little part of Bruce wanted this too as he grabbed Tony closer to him, taking control over the kiss. Tony moaned low in his chest, loving this new side of Bruce.

Not one to be outdone, Tony brushed his hand through Bruce’s thick curls, taking hold and tugging as they kissed. Bruce took a sharp intake of breath and disengaged their kiss.

“That is… How is that..?” Bruce found himself saying. He felt more than he should have with that last move. Quite frankly, his pants were getting uncomfortable.

“Shh… Banner, just feel it. Don’t think.”

Bruce couldn’t remember when Tony hiked up his shirt, but Tony’s cool fingers on his nipples were what clued him in. He jumped, about to smack Tony’s hand away. Tony batted his hand away in turn and went back to what he was doing, “Sensitive are we?” He was grinning in that lustful way that Bruce always hoped would be directed at him. Now that it was, he didn’t know how to respond to it.

“Tony… this isn’t _aaahh_ good idea…” Bruce found himself saying right when Tony’s other hand palmed the front of his pants. God, it’s been too long.

“Your body begs to differ, Bruce; along with your voice. Was that a moan I just heard?” Bruce went quiet then with a little red spreading across his neck and ears. He closed his eyes as he propped himself on the lab table, Tony now fully invested in palming him through his clothing. His breath hitched and his hips jerked in aborted thrust to Tony’s teasing.

Abruptly, Tony cleared the table they were propped up against, bringing some logical sense back to Bruce, “Was anything..?” Bruce began but came up short with Tony kissing him again.

“Nothing was volatile.” Tony says as he pushes Bruce down on the now cleared table.

“Are you sure?” Bruce hesitated lying fully on the table, balancing his weight on his elbows.

“We’ll find out in a minute.” Tony’s hand was still on Bruce’s exposed chest, not wanting the man to get up. He knew if Bruce did, this little charade was going to be over.

“ _Tony_ ,” Bruce chided, getting up then to go see if they needed to evacuate lest they get gassed with something noxious or worse, blown up.

Tony pushes him back down. “You’re a hard cookie to crack, Bruce.”

“What are you referring…?”

“You’re still talking. You shouldn’t be able to talk right now.”

Bruce's tone became deadpan, “It’s a knack I picked up some years back, staying calm and all that.”

Tony chuckled, “Shut up.”

Tony pressed his body against Bruce’s, keeping him on the metal table. He went back to palming Bruce as he found an interest in giving Bruce a hickey. Bruce squirmed as he tried to get a hold of something, to stave off the shots of pleasure Tony was procuring in him.

Tony, then, grasped Bruce’s trouser zipper and pulled it down, slowly. Bruce froze then, not knowing if he should say something or nothing—say what? Tony chose that time to nuzzle against Bruce down below. He jumped for he wasn’t paying attention to Tony moving down there to begin with. “Do you want my mouth or hand, Bruce?”

Bruce’s hips jerked as he covered his face with his arm. God, he couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t choose; he didn’t want to and the way Tony said that, “Or my words. I can do that too.” Tony grinned.

Bruce growled out his rebuttal, and then fell silent. Tony waited, the bastard, as he slowly pulled Bruce’s pants down to mid thigh and started tickling around his balls and naval. How was Bruce supposed to think straight with him doing that?

“Tony…” His voice sounded needy, not his own. Whose was that? Bruce couldn’t think of a time when he ever sounded like that.

“I have all day Bruce.” Tony said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hand,” Bruce said quickly so he can immediately feign the knowledge of him even uttering the word, “For now.”

For once, Tony didn’t blurt out anything obnoxious. Bruce heard a snap, something opening and then Tony’s hand was on him. Cold at first, that made Bruce squeak. Slick too, where in the hell..?

“Always be prepared Brucey.” Tony said as he put the lube in his back pants packet again. Bruce tried not to be surprised by what Tony does every day, but he’s starting to believe it’s futile.

The strokes were languid at first, until Tony adjusted his grip to the small cues Bruce was trying his best not to let drop; a twitch here, a sigh there. Bruce found the table’s edge and he held onto it for dear life. He was thrusting now, couldn’t help it. Tony was beyond skillful, rubbing the head every so often, making Bruce almost lunge off the table to get that contact once more. Bruce was sure he was being messed with and Tony was enjoying himself way too much.

“Tony,” Bruce breathed, “I want you.” He moaned. Tony’s strokes stuttered before it went back to its punishing pace. “I want you in my mouth, Tony.” Tony strokes stopped all together as he took a deep breath.

“Keep on talking that way and I won’t last.” Tony warned, but he straightened and went for his zipper. Bruce touched Tony’s thigh, the body part that he could reach. “Let me, please.”

Tony involuntarily shuddered and stared at the table as if trying to unveil its deepest darkest secrets. “It’ll hold.” He said to no one in particular.

Bruce didn’t know what Tony was talking about; all he knew was that he wanted to get this party moving. His dick ached; it needed to be touched again. Soon. Tony then propped himself on the metal table and Bruce caught on to what he was trying to do. He moaned and looked concerned at the same time. Tony wasn’t having any of that. He positioned himself over Bruce. It took some doing but he got to where he wanted to be after some awkward footwork.

His head was above Bruce’s nether region and Bruce was already fiddling with Tony’s zipper that was above his head. The tension in Tony’s shoulders lessened a little as his pants loosened. His partner was becoming a problem, he admitted. Bruce didn’t waste any time, he pulled Tony’s underwear down and moved the head closer to his mouth. The wet touch was tentative, hesitant. Tony didn’t start his task on Bruce until Bruce became more confident in his actions. The engineer’s grip tightened around his science bro and got a jerk for his trouble. He couldn’t hold still himself. He wasn’t sure if Bruce ever done this before but damn, Bruce was precise; lapping at the head while pumping the length. “God, you…” He didn’t know where he was going with the thought, but he couldn’t stay silent for long.

“To—I’m..!” Bruce sputtered, puffing hot air all over Tony’s dick. Tony understood the warning, he simply didn’t care. He took Bruce’s dick into his mouth and sucked on it hard, feeling spurts flood his mouth not too long after. He heard Bruce shout and moved with him as he bucked. He thought, for a second, that Bruce wasn’t going to continue what he was doing to him. He shouldn’t have worried. If anything, Bruce became more motivated. Propping himself on his elbows and going to town on Tony. Tony found himself burying his head against Bruce’s naval, panting and rolling his hips in time with Bruce’s mouth.

“Bruce, if you keep on twirling your fucking tongue like that,” Tony began, but Bruce ignored him and started tickling his balls instead. “Bruce, you sonovabitch, I’m close.” For some reason that made Bruce felt the need to start gobbling Tony’s dick down his throat as soon as he said that. Tony’s eyes rolled back as he let go with a cry. Bruce deep-throating him at the last second was unexpected. Tony needed to tell Bruce that he should do that. All the time.

They repositioned themselves again, Tony sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the table and Bruce still laying down looking spent.

“Green,” Tony said. Bruce simply looked at him in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Bruce finally says since Tony didn’t continue.

“If I wasn’t looking for it I wouldn’t have seen it. Yet, right when you come, your balls flush a light minty green and then it vanishes. Very fascinating. I wonder if we prolong it if it would get a deeper—“

Bruce turned Tony’s head in his direction and shut him up with a kiss. A long filthy kiss.

“Tony, enough.” Bruce said with a half disbelieving half wonder smile on his face.

“Enough.” Tony concedes for once, “for now.” Almost concedes.


End file.
